Dean and Cas are on a date: Time for a movie!
by The Book Queen
Summary: It takes some time and constant bothering, but Sam has finally gotten Dean and Cas to go out on a date. That leaves him alone with his boyfriend, Gabriel. They decide to stay in and watch a movie, but their little movie night suddenly takes a turn for the better when Sam figures out that Gabe is very ticklish. Rated T to be safe, I might continue Dean's POV and his date later.


**Hello fellow Supernatural fans! I have written another story, and it is ****fluffy goodness. I wrote this because someone on Tumblr asked for something fluffy, and any excuse to write is a good one, so I made this. Enjoy the Sabriel fluff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Hey Gabe," Sam says for a greeting as he enters the room, walking over and wrapping his arms around the angel. Gabriel, who was tensely watching the news, looking for a case, eases into his boyfriend's grip, relaxing.

"Hey, Samsquatch," he replies. The hunter chuckles at the nickname and kisses him on the top of his head. "Do anything fun?"

"Well, not really, although I finally convinced Dean and Cas to go on an official date. Which means…" He trails off, playing with Gabriel's hair. "We have some time to ourselves."

"Oooh, we do, huh?" Gabriel mutters; distracted by something that shows up on the screen. Abruptly, in the middle of the news story, the TV shuts off. Gabriel turns to see Sam with the remote in his giant hand.

"Please don't ignore me," the hunter pleads. "And besides, that had nothing to do with a possible case, anyway."

"How do you know? You weren't watching."

"I just do, and besides, you deserve a break tonight. We all do." Sam plants a small kiss on Gabriel's cheek, vaulting over the couch to sit next to the archangel.

"Well then, Sammich, what do you want to do?" Gabriel asks, curling up against Sam without thinking.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie and have some popcorn," Sam suggests.

"That seems fun," Gabriel says. He shifts so he can kiss the hunter, causing him to smile.

Sam gets up, heading for the kitchen, saying, "I'll make the popcorn, you pick the movie."

"Deal!"

…

"Really Gabriel?"

"Shut up, it's hilarious."

"When's this from, the 1980's?"

"1975, but that's not important. What's important is how good of a movie this is."

"Whatever." Despite not exactly loving Gabriel's choice of a movie, he can't help but laugh when the holy hand grenade blows up the killer rabbit. Gabriel notices.

"See? You like it," he teases, poking Sam in the side. Sam pokes him back in the stomach and Gabriel barks a quick, loud laugh before clamping his mouth shut.

"Are you ticklish?" Sam asks, reaching over and lightly brushing his fingers over his boyfriend's belly. Gabriel squirms a little and giggles a bit, trying to get away, confirming Sam's suspicions. "So you are," he says with a grin, tickling Gabriel more, causing the archangel to squeal and start laughing.

"S-sam! St-stop it!" he cries, laughing harder when Sam moves to tickle his armpits. Sam is vaguely aware of the movie playing in the background, but he doesn't care, he has work to do.

He moves his hands down to Gabriel's sides, still tickling him. He can't stop the smile that stretches across his face when Gabriel shrieks adorably, tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

"S-s-sammy!" he yells, clutching his sides, howling with laughter. "I-I'm gonna p-pee!" Slowly, Sam stops, letting Gabriel calm down and catch his breath. When he's done he looks at Sam menacingly. "Your turn."

"No, no no no no no no, no, I don't like being tickled," he protests, but Gabriel is already starting to run his hands across Sam's stomach, causing the hunter to burst into laughter and use his arms to guard himself. But Gabriel moves on, tickling Sam's armpits, causing him to yelp and try to wiggle away. Gabriel pushes the hunter off of the couch and the pair falls to the floor. Winded, Sam makes a feeble attempt of escaping Gabriel's fingers but fails, the angel tickling him again. Laughing harder than he can remember, Sam rolls, pulling Gabriel with him, flipping the both of them so it's now Sam on top of Gabriel.

At the moment, Gabriel's tickling has stopped, so Sam uses it to his advantage. Quickly, he dips his head down, pressing his lips to Gabriel's gingerly. After a few seconds, Gabriel gets over his surprise and responds eagerly, deepening the kiss; his smooth lips moving against Sam's, mouth open slightly. The archangel wraps his arms around the hunter's neck, pulling him down. The heated kissing continues, the two of them pressed up against each other, fitting together like puzzle pieces, even though Gabriel is much smaller than Sam. After a while, the two of them break apart, needing to breathe. Then, they just lay there like that, foreheads touching, breathing heavily and smiling warmly.

…

Dean walks back into the bunker, hand in hand with Cas. Their date had gone better than expected. They went to a really nice restaurant, drove around a bit and even kissed! So, all in all, Dean felt pretty good. The two of them enter the living room, not expecting to see Sam on top of Gabriel, lying on the floor, the end credits of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ on the TV. Feeling more than awkward, Dean coughs loudly.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" he asks, staring at the couple on the floor. Startled, they both jump up, Gabriel hitting his head on Sam's.

"Um, no, you weren't," Sam stammers, cheeks red as he rubs his forehead. "We were just watching a movie."

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever, I don't want to know." Dean starts to turn around and leave.

"Wait, how was your date?" Sam asks, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Yeah, Cassie, how'd it go?" The archangel sits up, looking quizzically at his brother.

"It was great," Cas says, looking at Dean. The older hunter coughs nervously, smiling at the angel.

"Yeah, it sure was."

* * *

**Well? How was it? I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes so I hope this one was okay.**


End file.
